Brads Diary
by Matt Of The Dead
Summary: Brad Vickers keeps a Diary as he attempts to come to terms with a world that is collapsing around him, while trying to escape the nightmare of Raccoon City.


**Resident Evil - Brads Diary  
  
By Matt Godfrey  
  
Disclaimer** - Resident Evil belongs to Capcom. I dont own it or any of the Charecters here save for those I created myself. And yes.. I've kinda changed the story around. To find out what really happened to Brad, see Resident Evil 3 - Nemesis. Also we have nods to other movies and games.. See if you can spot any.  
  
And now we begin..

--  
**-Evacuation-**  
Brad "Chickenheart" Vickers was at this moment in time, running for his life. Zombies lurched from the shadows and alleyways around him as he sprinted down the jetty towards the only remaining boat at the Raccoon marina, the leigions of undead following him towards what he knew to be his final chance of escape from Raccoon City. He was hoping that for once, luck would be on his side because things pretty much sucked right now.  
He had lost his revolver somewhere earlier in the day and he had no medical supplies left. "Yep." He thought. "Things couldn't get any worse now.."  
He just had time to notice the lamp post was there, before he smacked into it and knocked his head, falling unconcious on the floor.  
His diary which had been in his shirt pocket flew into the air, it's pages scattering everywhere like dust in the wind.

**-Infection-**  
**-September 7th-**

I should write in this thing more often.  
Nothing INTERESTING ever happens around here though!!!  
The last time the STARS got to go on a mission, I was off with the flu.  
It sounded interesting too, as they came back telling all sorts of stories about Giant Snakes and such..They all have too much free time I guess. I'm Going to meet Heather's Mother Mona tonight. We're all heading out to the Winchester resteraunt.  
  
**-September 9th-**

The meeting with Heather's Mother was a disaster!!  
The resteraunt gave us all food poisoning!!  
Still, It's not the end of the world.  
  
**-September 15th-**

The STARS had a mission today! I had to fly them over to the Craggy Island training facility for the yearly training refresher course.A bit of a rough landing though, we kinda came down pretty hard. I swear it wasn't my fault though!!! It was as if somebody had tampered with the controlls..I tried to explain to the Cheif but he wasn't having any of it. He refused even to let me check the Copter over" Why?  
  
**-September 19th-**  
  
Today sucked.  
Heather called, said she was leaving me for another guy... Peter or something..  
I guess it wouldn't be that bad, but I got fired today too.  
The chief said that I'd become irresponsible and reckless in my work, and that he was getting rid of me for the sake of the other STARS members.  
What a complete dick! I always try to do what I can to help the others out.  
And he made me stay on duty till the end of the day too! I had to go assist Marvin break up a brawl at the St. Michael clock tower, when we got there we found a little blood on the floor but little else.. Must have been drunks..   
Speaking of drunks, Max and I went over to the Venus Tears bar to "Celebrate" my sacking. Thats how he put it anyway.. I must have stumbled back into the apartment around 2 in the morning.  
  
**-September 23rd-**  
  
What is it with TV these days?  
I cant get a signal on any station at the moment.  
It must be something to do with the riots that have been sparking off around town over the past couple of days. Nobody seems to have an explanation right now, the Cops claim to be sorting it out though. Members of some strange cult or other they say.  
For the first time this week I feel kinda glad I'm no longer with the STARS, otherwise I'd be out there trying to calm things down. Nah, I'm happy here.  
Though I'd be happier if the TV worked.  
  
**-September 25th-**

Things are pretty bad now.  
The rioting seems to be spreading like wildfire across the City, showing no signs of stopping.  
Everything is going to hell, and the only explanation I've heard so far is not one I want to believe.  
I turned on the Tv earlier to see if anyone was back on air and what I got was the Raccoon Emergency Broadcasting System!!! For Gods sake, I thought they only exsisted in movies??  
Anyway, what the guy was saying was along the lines of..  
  
"It has been established that the dead an recently deceased have been returning to life and attacking the living. It's hard for us here to be reporting this to you, but it does seem to be a fact. A State of Emergency has been declared in the greater Raccoon area as extreme civil unrest is being reported in the areas of, Winchester park, Carcer mall, Riverside walk, Staunton Vale, Raccoon Forest national park, The St. Michael clock tower and the Raccoon City Police Department headquarters. Army helicopters have moved in to airlift survivors out of the City. However, It is strongly advised that you make your way to one of the following rescue centers that have been set up in public buildings in order to shelter from the disaster and await rescue. Following this, we shall have a short interview with officer John McClane from the RPD SWAT Division.."  
  
They then went on to list a few places, cant remember where. Christ! This is like Night of the living dead! I'd be there myself if I dared to go out the door. No sir, i'm staying here in my Appartment, waiting for someone to do something about things. Though maybe if someone would give me a 20 feet high walking nuclear battle tank...  
  
**-September 27th-**  
  
I'm scared of the things outside, why cant they just GO AWAY?  
GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY!!!!! In my floor there was a HOLE, it's gone now though.  
I have no milk.  
But I think I can come up with a plan!  
  
Phase One - Leave apartment.  
  
Phase Two - ?????  
  
Phase Three - Survive zombies and return with milk!

Going sweepies now.. BUT WHY WOULD I WANT TO DO A THING LIKE THAT???  
  
**- September 28th -**

My head hurts like hell. I think I was drunk when I worte that last entry. Axl from upsatirs came round for a while yesterday and we opened the whiskey I'd been saving for a special occasion, figured it was as good as any a time. The last thing I remember is seeing him head outside, said he had a plan.  
I hope he's alright. I've decided that as soon as I finish writing this, I'm leaving too.  
Given that my car was stolen last week sometime i'm going to have to head out on foot.  
I'm hoping that I can make it to Carcer Mall.... hey. It worked in that movie so why shouldn't it in reality? I know my chances are slim, but staying here wont do me any good.  
I should have been out there already, trying to help people.  
I should have been doing my job.  
Instead, I've been hiding in here thinking only of myself, maybe Cheif Irons was right.  
I'll prove him wrong.. I searched the other appartments earlier, everyone has gone.  
My revolver is in my hand now and I'm about to leave. God have mercy on my soul.  
  
**-September 29th-**

It's Dawn. I cant believe i'm still alive.  
I spent the night running from street to street, car to car, trying to get somewhere.  
I found a pocket radio in a gas station where I hid for a while, but it only gave out static.  
Whats the use of a radio that gives out only static??? I came across a group of survivors today, hiding out in an office building downtown. The only familiar face was none other than Pastor Sparrow, the Raccoon public broadcating channels own Televangelist. The poor guy was insane, spewing out some line about how there was no more room in hell. I sincerely hope we get out of here before he drives me around the bend too.  
The streets are impassable for any vehicles, the air is empty and I dont think the army are coming.  
I'm going to do what I can for these people, I may die doing it, but at least I'll be proving Irons wrong. We are going to head to the Marina, to see if we can grab ourselves a boat. I hope there are some left.  
  
**-September 30th-**

I think the others are all dead.  
At around noon we were attacked by a huge monster armed with a rocket launcher of all things!!  
It leapt from the roof of the museum near Costner park and I ran....  
I heard the screams behind me, screams that shall haunt me for the rest of my life. I fear this creature is chasing me.. but how could it know me as any different from the others?  
Maybe I''m paranoid, but I swear I heard it calling out STARS!  
I dont know how for the infection has spread, it could be countrywide by now. Is there a point escaping?  
Not far to go to the Marina, it's all or nothing now.  
  
Brad Joseph Vickers - STARS Alpha team Pilot - September 30th 1998

**-Realisation-**  
Brad opened his eyes.  
In the fading light he made out the Zombies staggering towards him.  
Getting to his feet he ran down towards the waiting sailboat on the dockside.  
He was going to make it as well!! He was out of here!!!  
He leapt aboard and threw open the door to the cabin, only to feel a sudden sharp pain in his back.  
Spinning around he saw a man dressed in black, wearing shades with blonde hair.  
"Captain Weshkar... " He slurred in his speech. "You're.. dead.." Brad collapsed to the floor, the tranquilizer dart having its intended effect.  
Former STARS captain Albert Wesker walked over to Brad and checked him over.  
Pleased to find that Brad was showing no signs of possible infection, he picked him up and placed him down on a couch in the cabin before starting the boat and heading slowly up river. "Oh yes Chickenheart.. I have plans for you.." Wesker sneered at Brad as the small boat slowly sailed away from the living hell that was Raccoon City.  
  
But for Brad, it was the end of one nightmare, and the begining of another.  
  
----------

And so ends Brad's heroics.  
  
Please R&R and if you like, maybe we'll see a follow up!


End file.
